Covered in Darkness
by Lunamaru
Summary: Completed: Gaara was alone, trapped in his own mind. Akatsuki had gotten him, the Kazekage, and now he would be killed for the demon that was sealed inside of him. But there was hope. “Leave him alone!” was what he heard through the darkness. Hope...


A/N: This is dedicated to the Crimson Wing. That's all, I have no emotions to rant to you right now.

Summary: Gaara was alone, trapped in his own mind. They had gotten him, the Kazekage, and now he would be killed for the demon that was sealed inside of him. But there was hope. "Leave him alone!" was what he heard through the darkness. Hope...

Pairings: LeeGaa, GaaLee. I'd hint at others but it doesn't fit with this story at all.

WARNINGS: SPOILERS TO THOSE WHO HAVEN'T WATCHED SHIPPUDEN. Yaoi. Shounen-ai, mostly. So very short.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto or this song, Darkness by Darren Hayes.

FORM: _Italics: Song_ Regular: Story

* * *

_**Covered in Darkness**_

_**One-shot**_

_**Dedicated to: The Crimson Wing**_

* * *

_Been spending so much underground_

_I guess my eyes adjusted_

_I got_

_Covered in darkness_

_Covered in darkness_

Where was he? This feeling of emptiness, he never had felt it so complete before. Never had he felt so useless, so lonely, so ... **afraid**.

He had done his duty. He had protected his village and he had proved himself. Would they remember him? Would they come after him? Would they even miss him?

Of course, he could name two people who would miss him.

Kankurou. His brother, his friend, his life.

Temari. His sister, his friend, his life.

But there was one more that lodged its name into his brain and overtook Kankurou and Temari.

Rock Lee.

Lee, would he come after him when he heard the news? Would he search until he could no longer do so? Would he cry when he found Gaara, dead?

His heart beat increased for a moment as the answer surged through his entire being, making him feel a flicker of hope.

Yes.

_Hibernating, always waiting for something new._

_Happiness always ending_

_In a blink of an eye_

_There was no one attending_

_No one attending..._

Once the words left the Hokage's lips, all Rock Lee could think of was, "Need to find him..." and he didn't even respond as he quickly stripped himself of the weights that had increased to 300 lbs over the years. As the four weights fell, he gathered chakra around him, and before Gai could call him back, he was out of Konoha in a flash.

"Gaara...!" was the only words the four heard before they went to business, Gai already following his student with tear running down his cheeks.

"I'm overjoyed to know he means that much to you, Lee!" he yelled to the heavens before he rushed faster through the trees.

_It doesn't really matter where it all began_

_All I know_

_I was covered in darkness_

_Covered in darkness_

_Ever wonder why I never truly connect_

_Although my eyes are open_

_I can hold your gaze_

_But I'm never connected_

_Never connected_

He could hear the blonde, the one who captured him. He was slowly gaining chakra enough to have his senses back, but couldn't feel a thing. Water... the rushing of water. There was a hissing nosie as if something was lifted and then the red-head heard voices.

All he wanted was to tell one person, just one person that he loved him. He loved Lee, since he experienced the first touch of pain from him, since he set his bloodthirsty eyes on him.

But now it was going to be too late. He was already dead. A pain he had long forgotten jolted through him- through his heart. Pain of the heart was always the hardest to heal, his uncle had said.

As he tried to stop himself from losing consciousness once again, he had to agree with his dead relative. There was no love for him anymore.

_I am famous for my generosity_

_They say I am the kindest_

_But it is easier to_

_Give than receive love_

_Give than receive love_

The trees had already become mere blurs before Lee finally came upon sand. As he whizzed by it, he noticed how close Gai was, but noting that his sensei wasn't trying to stop him, like he normally would have in other circumstances. His youth wasn't going to let him stop now and as he peered at the Village Hidden in the Sand. But he didn't pause as his eyes quickly shot to the trail of irregular sand that crossed the many paths of feet that marred the smooth ground. Brows furrowing, he followed it, hiding his chakra as he did.

Gai grinned as he watched Lee take off toward the horizon, giving off the youthful spirit of one who didn't give up on those he loved.

_It doesn't really matter where it all began_

_All I know_

_I was covered in darkness_

_Covered in darkness_

They were chanting something... Some sort of jutsu... This was going to end badly and he didn't want to feel the pain he had always wanted. He didn't want to anymore. It wasn't worth it, not now, not ever. He found what made his heart free and he wanted to hold onto it, never give it up, but he had failed himself. This was the end... And all he wanted to do was cry.

_Turning pages over_

_Run away to nowhere_

_And it's hard to take control_

_When you're enemy's old and afraid of you_

_You'll discover that the monster that you were running from_

_Is the monster in you_

"Lee... I l...ov...e y..yo...u..."

_Better to hold on to love_

He could feel it: Gaara's faint but apparent chakra. As he stood in front of the rock doorway, he felt a massive amount of chakra surge through the mountain and he knew. Without another thought, he opened the gate of light and took out the rock, just as the monster's hands were about to grab the Shukaku container.

"Leave him alone!"

_Better to hold on to love_

A tear leaked out of closed teal eyes before the hands gripped his immobile body in their tight grasp. Leader glanced at the figure that was flaring with an enormous chakra wave before he glared at Deidara and Sasori with immense displeasure.

"Take care of that..." But they never could attack the taijutsu shinobi. He was already prying the hands off Gaara before anyone knew what was happening.

"Gaara! Don't give in, koi! (!) Don't give in!" He sobbed, tears streaking down his face at the look the fragile body made as it was being crushed. The black-haired ninja screamed as he threw all of his chakra and strength into pulling the hand off and it crumbled under the Third Gate's power. Grabbing the now slightly conscious red-head, Lee dodged as Sasori growled trying to intercept them with his tail just as Deidara created a clay bird. But Leaf nin was too fast for them at that moment and Lee surged out of the cave, leaving the Akatsuki members to watch as Deidara and Sasori were reprimanded for letting someone take away Shukaku's holder so easily.

_Change will come_

Gai was currently waiting for his pupil to return, knowing the Gate of Light had been opened. His eyes were happy but his body language said otherwise. He was worried what would happen between the two, if things went back to normal. But, he shook his head as a green blur sped towards him, that would have to wait for later. Today, Lee had obtained his goal: getting back Gaara.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE! YOU HAVE BEEN SUCCESSFUL IN GETTING THE KAZEKAGE-SAMA BACK! I CONGRADULATE YOU, MY STUDENT!" Manly tears were already leaking from their eyes as they stared at each other before the both smiled and took off to the hospital located in the Village Hidden in the Sand.

Five Days Later

Sea green eyes opened and instantly closed again as light penetrated the irises and almost severely blinded the Kazekage. A hand wrapped around his and his eyes slowly open, peering at the grinning face of the one he wanted all this time.

"Lee..." was the only word he got out before his voice cracked painfully.

"Gaara, don't try to speak, your energetic state will return to you once your youthful spirit has rejuvenated, my-" his rant was stopped as lips forcefully stopped him from going on, firmly latching on to his. It wasn't just needed, but craved and sacrificed for. Their tongues battled for dominance for a moment before air became apparently needed, their pants the only noise in the large hospital room.

"Gaara...how are you?" Lee asked after a moment of panting. Teal orbs penetrated onyx eyes as the blank look that had adorned the red-head's face slipped away to be taken by a small but all the more happy smile that Lee quietly gasped at.

"I'm happy, Lee-koi. I'm happy I get to say I love you... And ... I do... Love you..." he brought his hands up and took hold of Lee's chin, bringing his face closer to him. "I will always love you, Lee. Don't forget it..."

A grin overtook the Leaf nin's emotions as he threw himself onto Gaara, crying happily, " I LOVE YOU TOO!"

And that's all the Sand shinobi needed as he hugged the black-haired boy closer to him. Gai watched, Kankurou at his elbow as they smiled in unison at the now happy couple.

But how long would this last? How long until Akatsuki was ready to attack again? Could they last?

_It doesn't really matter where it all began  
All I know  
I was covered in darkness  
Covered in darkness _

It doesn't really matter where it all began  
Cuz all I know  
I was lost  
I was lost  
No, no

It doesn't really matter where it all began no no  
All I know  
I was lost  
I feel lost  
Lost  
No...

* * *

Luna:...

Naruto: -pokes her- Are you alright?

Luna: -gives him a look that defintely means "no"-

Naruto: -wails- WHAT?

Sasuke:...She's in a bad mood so she thinks this story sucks, which I agree with he-is hit over the head- Ow! DOBE! -chases after Naruto-

Luna: Please review, you might get me in a better mood...


End file.
